Plastic and Cloth
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: Daisy is reunited with Big Baby, Barbie and Ken are generally adorable, and Jessie learns about sex. BuzzxJessie with minor AndyxDaisy, KenxBarbie, and WoodyxBo Peep.


**Plastic and Cloth**

**By: 1000****th**** Ghost**

*This story is dedicated to my cousins whom I saw Toy Story 3 with! And got me Buzz and Jessie Silly Bandz! Love you guys! Never give away your toys! D: *

When Andy left, he had a skateboard, several boxes, and a broken heart from a sewn cowboy. When he came back a year and a half later for Christmas break, he had a haircut, several textbooks, and a blond haired girl named Daisy.

They had met in biology class when they had to do a project together. They had worked in her room, where she kept a purple, stuffed bear that smelt faintly of strawberries.

He hadn't teased her about it, and she hadn't expected him to.

"Engaged?" his mother screeched, practically dropping the platter of gingerbread she was carrying.

Andy shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "She loves toys."

* * *

"Sweetie, the children will be here in three hours."

Ken sat straight up in bed, all traces of sleep gone. "That only gives us…three hours to get dressed!" He quickly kissed his wife and then pulled her out from under the covers. As she stood before him, he had to blink twice to take in the astonishing sight of the sunlight glinting off her exposed, literally Barbie-perfect, plastic body. "What happened to your pink, silk nightgown with fur trim and matching slippers?"

"Maybe I lied," Barbie cooed, untying her ponytail and letting her blond hair cascade over her shoulders. "Maybe the children will be here in four hours. Maybe we have an hour to spare."

Ken shook his head in amazement. "Wow. You make math seem _so _sexy."

* * *

"But why did you give them away?" Daisy asked again.

"Well…" Andy stared into space, trying to remember. Why _had_ he given them away? "Someone put a note on the box I had them in to store them in the attic telling me to give them to Bonnie."

"But did you _want_ to?" She was being persistent almost to the verge of being annoying, she knew, but she was going to get him to crack.

Andy was silent again, and a tear might have formed in the corner of his eye. "I wanted to take Woody to college and keep the rest of them for my future kids."

"Hmm. Well, in that case, my future children want them back as much as you obviously do." The girl leaned against his arm and tilted her head up, smiling.

"Alright, then, Daisy-Daisy." He tugged on one of her long, blond pigtails. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh, K-_Ken _!" Barbie gasped as his molded hand fondled her fake breast.

"I love you," he murmured. Arguably the only words he could generate when they made love and arguably the only words she ever wanted to hear.

"I have him here, in my backpack," an unmistakable voice piped up, "and the rest are at home. Mommy gave you the key, so you can go and get them right now."

"Bonnie!" Barbie and Ken whispered, their eyes wide in panic.

"Oh, we have to get dressed and-"

"-yes, let's get dressed and-"

"-and Big Baby will be up soon-"

At recognizing her name, Big Baby opened her damaged eyes in her cradle next to the dream house and babbled happily.

"Andy! Did you hear that? It's…" A shuffling sound, and then Big Baby was whooshed out of the cradle.

"_Mama…_"

Daisy burst into tears. "I found you, I found you, I found you…" Andy heard through the sobs.

"How can you know for sure?" he questioned, placing a comforting arm around his fiancée's shoulders. "You lost her so long ago."

She looked at him over her shoulder stonily, clutching the loved doll to her chest. "A mother always knows."

* * *

"They're going to have_ what_?"

"Sex, honey," Mrs. Potato Head said again to a very confused cowgirl. "Andy and Daisy are on their honeymoon which means that they're going to have sex."

It had been six months since Andy and Daisy had gotten them back from Bonnie and had brought them back to the old house and had stored them in the attic (all except Woody, who finally got to go to college with Andy). It had been a week since they had been relocated to the storage room of the apartment Andy and Daisy were going to live in during their junior year of college. And it had been one day since Andy and Daisy had embarked on this "honeymoon", affectionately taking Woody and Lotso II with them.

Jessie knew all this. She had seen Daisy dash in in a ridiculously girly, frilly-dilly, white gown, kiss Big Baby goodbye, and tell her that she'd be home in a little over a week. And when Andy, all decked out in his tuxedo, had come in to get Woody, he had glanced around and flusteredly said, "Wish me luck, guys!"

But "sex"?

"What in tarnation does that mean?" the redhead questioned.

"Well, it's…" Mrs. Potato Head looked a bit flustered herself for a moment. "It's when a male and a female come together and…physically express their love for each other-"

"Like kissin'?" Jessie made a face.

"No, it's more than kissing." Why had she been roped into this discussion? Mr. Potato Head had explained the facts of life to their boys, but no daughters meant that she was supposed to be free from having to have this conversation. And Jessie – Jessie was a grown woman!

"Kissin'…_and_ huggin'? At the same time?"

Forget flustered, now she was just flabbergasted. "How do you not know what sex is? Haven't you and that space man…?"

"BUZZ?" She laughed out loud. "Gosh, no! Buzz and I ain't even kissed properly!"

"But even if you haven't actually had _sex_, you two are very _sexual_," Mrs. Potato Head argued. "I saw that Spanish-y dance – why, that was practically sex right there!"

"_Ohh. _So it's that feeling of when you really want someone, and you want them to want you, and then you kinda both want each other, so you…" Here she had to pause. "…dance?" she finished, cocking an eyebrow uncertainly.

"No, Jessie, dear, you don't _dance_, you have _sex_." Never mind that she wasn't her daughter, the poor girl was obviously in need of some brutally blunt motherly information. "For humans, it's when a man sticks his penis-"

"-his what?-"

"-in a woman's vagina-"

"-her what?"

Mrs. Potato Head waved her hand dismissively. "It doesn't really concern toys, unless one is anatomically correct. For the rest of us, basically you take your clothes off and rub the area between your legs together."

Jessie's expression was a comically perfect combination of fear, confusion, and disgust. "That sounds really…weird. _I _think I'll stick with dancin'."

"Oh, it doesn't matter that you and Buzz can't take your clothes off," she assured, misunderstanding Jessie's reluctance. "Lots of toys can't, it still works the same."

Jessie continued to stare stunned, mouth agape and feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "But what's the _point_? Who in their doggone mind would do somethin' like that?" she exclaimed.

"It's _because_," Mrs. Potato Head began to explain, and Jessie could tell just by her tone that she held the explanation to the highest importance, "it shows how much you _love_ each other. That feeling you get dancing? Take it and multiply it by-"

"-infinity-" Jessie giggled despite herself.

"-yes, infinity. And with knowing that the man you're with cares for you more than anything in the world. You're his everything, his most important thing, and you know that it will never change."

"Never?" she repeated dumbly, thoroughly entranced, her green eyes wide.

"Mn-mn. Never."

The cowgirl was silent for a few seconds. Then she jumped up, all smiles again, and dusted herself off. "Well, thanks a bunch for the talk, Mrs. P! Sure is a grand time chattin' with ya!"

As she watched her scamper away, Mrs. Potato Head wondered if the doll had understood a word she had said or had simply excused herself out of boredom.

* * *

Love. It was a weird word which, under romantic circumstances, could apparently be associated with a weird activity.

She loved Emily, and Emily had loved her. Not permanent. She loved Andy, and Andy loved her. Permanent but mistreated. Knowing her, she would have ended up loving Bonnie if they had stayed there and would have had to suffer the inevitable heartbreak when, once again, the reciprocated love was not permanent.

She wanted permanence. If that's what "sex" meant, then she wanted it.

"But there's no way Buzz would agree to it," she thought disheartenedly. "If I even _look_ at him vaguely romantically, he becomes as shy as a jackrabbit."

Except, of course, when he was in Spanish mode. In fact…if he was in Spanish mode, he'd probably try to get to her before she could get to him! And if anyone would know what "sex" entailed, it was Spanish Buzz.

"Oh, _Bu-uzz_," she sang, spinning on the heel of her boot to survey the room. She spied a bit of green plastic peeking out from behind an old armchair and dashed over.

"Jessie?" He looked at first elated then promptly cast his eyes down to the television remote he had been tinkering with. "What, uh, i-is there something you need?"

"YES!" Ignoring his terrified expression, she wrapped both of her arms around his bicep and tugged. "Get up, get up!"

"Well, I was trying to fix the TV for Rex…" he began but willingly let her drag him to his feet.

"Hmm." Woody and Bo Peep had always gone somewhere private whenever they had done anything. Perhaps that was how it was done, unlike the very public Spanish dance she had manipulated him into. "Come on, over here." She ran to a darkened side of the armchair that was hidden from the view of anyone who might wander by. When he looked around uncertainly, she called, "Hurry up, slowpoke!" and he quickened to her side.

"Um…"

"Turn around!"

He did as he was told and only had the chance to let out a mild exclamation of shock before his battery compartment was flipped open (thank goodness no one had bothered to properly screw it shut again), and her finger was jammed into the reset button.

A beat of silence, and then – _¡Olé!_ – Spanish Buzz sprang to life.

"_¡Hola, El Buzzo!_" Jessie exclaimed enthusiastically. Then she shook her head. Romantic, think romantic. "I mean…_hola…señor_." Her voice was breathy and dark, and she gave him a smoldering, half-lidded stare as she drifted a hand along his chest.

_"¡Mi flor del desierto! ¿Hablas Español?_"

"Uh, no…but…I…_amor_…you."

"_¿Amor?_"

"_Sí._" Forget romantic, think _seductive_. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she pressed herself flush against him. "_Buzz…_"

In about half a second flat, he had flipped her backwards, and she was on the floor, pinned underneath his weight. Half a second later, she realized that he was also kissing her.

She was very relieved by the soft, comforting light his glow-in-the-dark suit emitted. She hated the dark…

How brilliantly her plan was working, she decided. Something in the back of her mind said that this was her first kiss and that how in blazes was she supposed to know how to kiss?

But he didn't seem to notice any inexperience on her part and quickly repositioned his hand from where it had been toying with her braid to cupped around her small breast.

"_Hazme el amor, mi reina de la galaxia_," he murmured, releasing her lips for a moment and breathing heavily in the space between them.

Jessie hadn't the faintest idea what he had said, but she had caught "_amor_", so she nodded and repeated the word back to him.

He came towards her again with something between a sigh and a growl, and when he gripped her around her shoulders and crushed her to his broad, plastic chest, she was taken aback by the desperate urge in his embrace. If it had been anyone but Buzz, she would have been terrified out of her stitching, but it _was_ him, so it almost seemed as if it were supposed to happen.

It was Buzz, wasn't it? There was Demo Buzz, who thought she was a temptress sent by Zurg, and Play Buzz, who obviously wanted _something_ from her but more often than not was too timid to speak, and Spanish Buzz who…

Who was Play Buzz with no inhibitions. Buzz who realized what a spectacular male specimen he was and had no shortage of confidence in the romantic department. Buzz who loved her – possessively, passionately, protectively – and was not afraid to show her his emotions.

They were all Buzz, all one and the same, and all three loved her.

The thought in her head, when he gently tempted her legs apart with his knee and then thrust against her denim she captured his lips fully with her own and tugged his hand back to her chest.

Yes, _this_ was what she was looking for from her Buzz Lightyear. Again and again he moved into her as she bucked up against him. Increasingly gaining speed and force and insistence until she was practically breathless and yet still calling out his name.

Save for a few moments when his eyes slid shut in ecstasy, he never took his gaze off of her, never once let her forget that this was for her, this was what she meant to him, this was how much he loved her.

She was about to simply burst and pleaded, "Faster, oh, faster," and threw her arms around his back.

The mistake had been made the instant she realized she had made it. Somehow, her hand had gotten into his open battery compartment and somehow she had switched off the Spanish mode.

He only looked confused for a moment before the overwhelming sensation fell on him all at once, and his wings sproinged open.

"Oh, _Jessie_…what-?"

"For heaven's sake, Buzz, don't stop!" she panted, for while his movements had not ceased altogether, they had definitely began to lessen. "Please, please, oh, for me, Buzz, for me, _please_, don't stop!" She knew she was begging shamelessly and that maybe it wasn't fair to expect this of him, but if he didn't continue, if this momentous occasion didn't conclude satisfactorily, she would surely die on the spot. She could already feel tears welling up from the mere prospect of not continuing.

But the pressing desire and need for completion she was experiencing was manifested tenfold in him, even if he had no memory of acquiring them.

Wordlessly, he brought himself to her again, plastic against cloth, and she didn't care if it was instinctual or if he had consciously meant to do it.

"Yes, yes, Buzz," she coaxed, and dash the uncertainty and unspoken affection and stubborn bashfulness, he wouldn't let himself prohibit this.

He was perhaps not as obviously expert as Spanish Buzz, but he was still a man and still possessed the rough lust which characterized all men. And he still loved her, whether or not he would be willing to show it anymore.

It hardly took any time at all before she gasped and arched her back, and he drove into her hard a final time, his preprogrammed voice box proclaiming, "To infinity…and beyond!"

When it was over, he rolled off of her and sat up with his back against the wall, peering down at her glowing, green eyes.

"You have to explain this, Jessie," he immediately spoke. "Because I don't know if I'm supposed to thank you or declare you insane or walk away and pretend this never happened. What is it that you want?"

"What is it that _I _want?" Her eyes narrowed in fury. "What do_ you _want, space toy? What do you want from me? Sometimes I think you love me, and sometimes I think my existence makes you wish the ground would open up and swallow you so you wouldn't have to figure out how to behave around me! I am insane – ya drive me insane because I never know what you want from me!" His expression was expectantly shocked, but now that her outburst had started, she couldn't contain it. "What do I want? I want to be _loved_, Buzz. I want to be Emily's best friend and partner and sister and toy and never be left on the curb in a box. I-I want-" Her voice began to break, and she struggled to keep her tears in. "I want to have that again, and I want it with _you_. I want a man who cares for me more than anything in the world. I want to be his everything, his most important thing, and know that it will never change."

Then she did burst into tears, curling her knees to her chest and turning away from him from where she still lay on the floor.

"Jessie, I-"

Oh, to heck with it. He reached down and brought the depleted, weeping girl into his arms. He rocked her, pressed against his chest, as if she were a child, his sturdy arms shielding her in a world of glow-in-the-dark plastic.

When her sobs turned to sniffles and then finally stopped altogether, she finally looked up at him, and he smiled.

Just a smile, but that was his way. He never was one for words, and that smile assured her of everything she needed.

She reached up and trailed a hand along one of his still-opened wings affectionately and was surprised when he stiffened and moaned her name in response. She did it again experimentally, a curious look on her face, and he closed his eyes and clutched her yarn braid, jerking her head back slightly. She wondered if he had somehow got in Spanish mode again.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Nope, same old Buzz, just with another feature she could take advantage of.

"You like that?" Her curious expression turned mischievous.

"More than you know." He sounded so serious that she questioned whether she should really go through with her newest idea. But only for a minute; she couldn't resist teasing him…

Giving him a quick, "seductive" look, she suddenly leapt up from his lap and started to skip away.

"Hey!"

Before she knew what was happening, he had taken hold of her pull string and tugged her back to him.

"Let's ride like the wind!" her speaker exclaimed, and he smirked devilishly.

"Well…" she drawled, reaching behind to undo her braid, "I suppose I _am_ a good rider…"

* * *

"Aren't you taking her to Sunnyside?" Andy asked, gesturing to the babbling infant in pink playing with Rex and Chuckles.

Tuesday mornings, Daisy dropped the two-year-old at daycare for a few hours while she went to yoga class. Barbie and Ken were overjoyed that the toddler brought Big Baby with her everywhere, so they were able to visit with their goddaughter again.

Daisy shook her head. "Yoga's cancelled for two weeks for Christmas. And _speaking_ of Christmas…" She paused and opened a box that lay in the hall. "I found this at a garage sale the other day for the nursery. Pretty lamp with a "Little Bo Peep" scene, see?"

**The End**


End file.
